A New Type of hero
by xXScarlettMastersXx
Summary: After helping the League, a young girl is introduced to the team. Who is she and what is with her obsession over cards? Yeah...i suck at summaries. This is rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey, guys! For all of those who stayed even when I didn't respond, here is another story and look out for my announcement about Back in Time and The New Crew! Also look out for my story The New Girl, which will be for those in the Ultimate Spider Man fandom!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**

* * *

><p>"Team, status report!" Batman yelled over the coms, looking at the scene from a gargoyle.<p>

The League was Cinderblock and right now, it was beating the league. "I don't know how long we can keep doing this!", Superman said as he punched it in its face, and flew away as it staggered backward. It regained its balance and raised its hand only to be stopped by a green force field.

"I can't keep this up much longer!" Hal said. Batman jumped off his ledge and landed by Wonder Woman. "Can you knock him down?" Superman landed beside Batman and shook his head. " 's tough. I can get it to stagger, but not fall."

Batman nodded. "Okay, jus-" "ARRAAGGHHHH!" the creature interrupted as it broke through. Cinderblock smashed at the ground throwing everyone on their backs. The Flash sped over to Hal to help him up just as Martian Manhunter phased out of the ground beside him. Cinderblock turned and grabbed Batman, crushing him in his grip then throwing him at the incoming Superman.

"Nooo!" Wonder Woman wiped around, floating off the ground. "Let's go, beast!" She flew toward it only to be swatted by to the side. Cinderblock approached her until he was hit in the back of the head with debris. "Hey, Cinderbrain! You're as smart as a brick!" He turned its head to see flash. Manhunter floated right behind him, but was backhanded into a wall. Green Lantern encased it in a giant hand only for it to break out and throwing rubble at him. Flash stopped just in time to be flattened by both the slab and Lantern.

Cinderblock roared and walked back towards Wonder Woman. He raised his foot and-

"Hey, Blockhead!"

Cinderblock wiped his head around to see a girl sitting on a gargoyle. She looked around fifteen and had dark skin. She wore black pants with a single red stripe down the side and a flowy white pirate shirt that hung off her shoulders, along with a black vest with red outlines. Attached to the back of her vest was a drape like clothe that was attached to a bracelet on each wrist***** and a small hood.. She shuffled a deck of cards from hand to hand. She looked up but her eyes and nose were covered with a black mask, with the edges disappearing under the shadow of her hat.

She stood up on the gargoyle and jumped, the cards floating around her in a a mini cyclone. She walked toward Cinderblock with her little card tornado. Entranced with her trick, Cinderblock stared at her with his head cocked to the side. "Pick a card." Suddenly the cards stopped and just dangle in the air around her. "Any card." With that the cards wrapped around Cinderblock, encasing him. He jerked a bit before grunting loudly and turning toward her. "Cinderblock no like!" With that he ripped out of them sending the cards to fly back toward her.

She raised her cape to her face blocking some of the ambush. Most of the cards cut her face and clothing, before she floated up and called her cards to her. Crossing her arms over her chest in an 'X' formation, she swiped her arms forward sending all the cards to lift him several hundred meters into the air. She held him there for a few seconds before dropping him, unconscious onto the ground. She smiled then floated down a bit less graceful, clutching her side.

"Are you alright?" a voice said behind her. She jumped and turned only to come face to face with Batman. She jumped and blushed a bit. "Uh..um..." He stared at her as she continued to stammer for few moments before Superman came up behind him. "Sorry, he's always like this," he said smiling, "thank you...miss for the help"

She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a red blur speeding up and around her. The Flash stopped a few inches from her face before disappearing behind her, then at her side. "Hey there, thanks for the help!" "No pr-problem, M-mr. Flash." He crinkled his nose a bit before responding. "Please just Flash. Mr. Flash makes me feel old." She giggled a bit before she was picked up by the back of her cloak and turned around. "Thank you sister for helping us today," Wonder Woman said as Martian Manhunter walked up beside her and nodded. "Thank you."

Green Lantern floated up behind her, causing her to jump. "Yeah, thanks, kid," He said. Flash tilted his head to the side before speeding in front of her again. "Say...how old are you?" Ace turned opened her mouth before closing it and stumbling forward into him. "Whoa there," He said before lying her on the ground.

There was a gash in her side from earlier and also one on her right leg. It was bleeding at an alarming rate and soaking her whit shirt red. "Okay we've got to get you stitched up." Superman said. She sat up and shook her head before grabbing it."Yeah, we should get you looked at." With that Superman picked her up carried her toward the Javelin, but not before she passed out.

"Come on," Batman said,"Manhunter, Lantern, take Cinderblock to the police. The rest of us will make sure she doesn't bleed out." He turned back to them and boarded the ship. Shrugging the others, following orders, wondering who the girl was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys tell me what you think?<strong>

***Her cape is supposed to look like Storm's from X-Men. Here's a link:** . /_cb20130407234639/marveldatabase/images/2/2d/Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-12131)_

**Please review!**


End file.
